


You are safe

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Comfort
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 3





	You are safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

A moonless night, besides a couple of stars, shone like little, glistening, precious little diamonds in the skies. 

They sparkled in a bright white, piercing through the dark, heavenly tent. It wasn’t enough to shine a light on the path she was walking on, but it would suffice. 

She took one step after another, placed one foot in front of the other, guided by a feeling she couldn’t allocate. Something stirred and driven by the unknown she continued having her walk. 

She could not say exactly why she felt so lost.

The feeling was just there, and the deeper she walked into the forest, the darker the night became. Pitch black to say it at least.

She knew her cottage couldn’t be far from here, she could guess the direction, but she also felt as if she walked for hours and hours.

That creeping feeling took her breath away. It darkened more than just the path in front of her- So much more.

The icy cold wind bit and shook the trees around her. The place she knew suddenly looked so much more unsettling…

By daylight, this forest was sheer beauty. She knew the way, she knew the trees, yet she barely managed to recognize where she was.

And all she could see was that light in the distance. 

Something moved, still, bounced up and down in this dark wall of trees. Could this be?    
  
Icy winds blew again, and with them, she could hear her name, like a whisper from deep within the forests.

She sighed, feeling as lost as she could feel, almost resigned and giving in to that feeling, but there was this  _ thing  _ getting her attention. 

Indeed. A faint light in the distance…

„Audrey?“ And a soft, yet strong voice pushing through the fog, brought close to her, to her ear. As she looked up, she could make out a silhouette, a dim light, round, like a little, fallen star from the skies, shining brighter and brighter the closer it moved.

She squinted her eyes, furrowed her brows. The soft light illuminated his face in the dark, caressed his features and the closer he came, the more she could feel her heart sink.

„Neville.“ She answered under her breath, reaching out to him. 

„Audrey, it’s freezing… Why are you outside…? I was so worried.“

„I…“ She answered, looking down at her shoes, pulling with both hands at her scarf. „I was going for a walk. Thought I was lost.“

Neville held his wand in one hand, and with his right, he reached out for his girlfriend. „You’re not.“ He said with such a reassuring voice, Audrey felt as if it was a warm embrace for her soul. „I’m here now.“ 

She looked at his hand, then at the wand, he held tight in the other, casting that beautiful spell to shine a light in the dark.

She finally grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

„Merlin’s beard…“ Neville gasped. „Your fingers are freezing cold! Here!“ He let go of her hand, pulling off his glove by carefully biting the fabric with his teeth, pulling it from his finger. Then he switched the wand into his other hand, pulling the second glove off as well.

„N-Nev, that’s not-“ „Ahah!“ He gave both to her with a smile. „You’re safe.“ He said again. „And I will guide you back home where it’s warm and cozy.“

She smiled at him, putting on what was given to her. These cozy, warm, brown gloves of his. A little too big in size, but that didn’t matter at the time.

„I got you.“ He finally said, taking her hand again, and in his other, with a firm grip, he held his wand, shining upon the path that all of a sudden wasn’t so dark anymore.

Audrey could see and understand. He held her, he’d catch her whenever she needed him, and she could count on him, as much as he would count on her. 

And she knew that with him at her side she would never be lost again.


End file.
